


Clouded Judgement

by miss_rose_ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Possible Character Death, Romance, Slow Build, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_rose_ackerman/pseuds/miss_rose_ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even when I am faced with no other option than to die, I will continue to fight. I refuse to be a burden to those who live now and the ones that have given their lives for humanity! I am not a coward that just sits back and waits for others to win this war! I live to fight for humanity and all those that lost their lives or loved ones to those beasts! Even if all of you refuse to stand by my side as comrades, know that I will not back down. Even if you scorn my very existence I will still give my all to protect what matters. I am not the enemy...even if you treat me like one." - Evangeline Bellerose</p>
<p>She shifted her position while the guards took her actions as hostile, before anyone could react they began beating the girl. Members of the court cried out in protest. When the men finally stopped their relentless assault the court silenced as they heard the labored breaths of the delicate girl. Soft coughing grew louder as blood spilled from her nose and mouth and onto the tiled floor.<br/>"Is this enough?" Her soft voice rasped to the crowd, "Is the sight of my blood, red just like yours, enough to convince you that I am more human than you care to believe!?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is just the usual disclaimer, I don't own anything other than the plot of the story and my OC. I will start off by giving a description so you can have an understanding of the character and if you don't like then you don't have to read. I hope you enjoy the story

Name: Evangeline Bellerose

Gender: Female

Birthday: September 23rd

Height: 5ft 1in. (shorter than Levi)

Weight: 106 lbs.

Relatives: Edward Bellerose (father; deceased) Crystale Bellerose (mother; deceased)

Affiliation: Survey Corps.

Species: Human/Unknown Hybrid

Status: Alive

Bio: Not much background on her past can be revealed at this time, she is very reserved on this topic and does not wish to speak of it at this time.

Peer Review: Evangeline Bellerose is a top soldier and one of our best and brightest. Second only to Humanity's Strongest, Levi Ackerman, she is referred to as Dove or Angel by many of her comrades because of her grace when using the 3DMG as well as her appearance. Second in command of the Special Ops Squad, she is a valued member and a great help to humanity.

Appearance: Evangeline has long slightly curly snow colored hair that she usually wears in a high ponytail with a thin chain attached to a pink rose pendant, layered bangs/fringe frame her face partially covering her pale pink irises. Her narrow eyes are framed by thick lashes giving her a sultry look, but her young appearance and short stature make her seem child-like and innocent to those who have not seen her in battle or know her personally. She has a pale complexion and if not for her uniform she would be mistaken for nobility. Often has a blank or schooled expression so no one knows what she is thinking, but has been described as an angel when she does smile. Usually only seen in the standard uniform with a slight variation of tight white pants, a white button up blouse with the first few buttons opened at her neck and collarbone, a small necklace with a pink rose in front of the wings of freedom, the tan uniform jacket, brown belts and sash, and heeled over the knee boots. On occasions like expeditions she wears the forest green hooded cape of the Survey Corps. For casual attire she wears a black dress with lace cutouts down her arms and back with heeled combat boots. Black belt straps attack to her legs. Or she wears tight black pants, a red tank-top and black leather jacket with heels, her hair is usually down.

Personality: During a battle or fight she is very serious and quiet, she only speaks when she needs to. She is very passionate about her beliefs and will fight to be heard although she is very calm and level headed. She is very intelligent and blunt towards her fellow soldiers. When angered she is very violent and quite vulgar in speech. Around those she cares for she is kind, motherly, and often described as angelic. When one of her comrades dies she is right by their side giving comfort and assurance that their lives were meaningful. At night she is often found mourning their loss by singing a song out of respect. It is her way of saying goodbye without breaking down. Strong willed and determined, many underestimate her because of her appearance, that is what gives her the upper hand in most fights. She chooses to live without regrets and makes decisions that she will be able to live with.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The dimly lit halls leading to the darkened dungeon echoed the footsteps of two males, "Where are we heading Erwin?" a short man with black hair and steel grey eyes looked stoic and bored as they roamed the empty halls of the underground cellar.

"An urgent matter has come to the legion's attention. I know you were just promoted to Corporal, but I needed your help with this situation. We are to be attending a trial tomorrow for one of the inmates," The tall blonde haired blue eyed commander spoke calmly, "We are going to meet and speak with this supposed threat...I want you to attempt to be civil Levi."

The short man named Levi scoffed, but his usual bored expression held slight interest as they continued into the deepest parts of the dungeon, "This place is disgusting. What's with all the precautions? The stupid brat can't be this dangerous..." He rolled his eyes while giving a disapproving glance at their surroundings.

A soft whisper spoke from the middle of the room they had entered, "Sorry for being stupid..."

Levi's eyes looked over to see a girl chained to the far wall with dirt clinging to her pale white hair. Torn and dirtied rags covered her pale and underfed form while various dirt patches and dark purple bruises mixed with dried blood covered her seemingly pale skin. Luminescent pink eyes stared, almost as if she was seeing into his very soul, a small shiver ran up his spine which was barely contained within his usual demeanor. Thick metal bars caged the poor girl as the dim light from the torches gave little information concerning her actual physical state.

"It is good to see you again Commander Erwin, I didn't know you were bringing a friend. I assume this is a business visit?" her voice was soft and gentle like a summer breeze, it caused both men to soften their stances a bit.

"You guessed correct," Erwin chuckled slightly, "This is Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman our new head of the Special Ops Squad. We have come to discuss some things with you before the trial tomorrow."

"I see," the girl looked at Levi with slight amusement lighting her features, "Well congrats Corporal, my name is Evangeline Bellerose. I'm a bit tied up at the moment...and disgusting since they won't let me bathe, but if it weren't for that I would greet you properly." The girl assured the man with a small hint of bitterness in her voice.

"As if I would touch you while you're in that state..." Levi muttered under his breath before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the far wall facing Evangeline.

Erwin, hearing what Levi had said, shot the short man a small warning glance before turning his attention to the girl. He nodded his head with slight respect, "You seem to be in bright spirits."

Evangeline smiled brightly, "I'm locked up in a cell getting more meals than I was before and sheltered from the cold. I suppose to a normal person this isn't the ideal situation, but the situation can't really get worse." She shifted to sit up with her chained legs off to her side and her hands in her lap. Erwin's gaze softened at the young child-like girl, this did not go unnoticed by Levi as he watched the exchange.

"You could die any day now, that's kind of why you're locked up, doesn't that count as something worse than the current situation?" Levi spoke bluntly with a scowl, why was she so content? Doesn't she know what kind of position she is in right now?

Her response was cold and cruel sounding, even with her beautiful voice, "I've been prepared to die since the day I was born, in this world everything is temporary." she met his eyes defiantly, "They have been planning to have me killed ever since my capture, it's a fixed trial. I know I will be sentenced to death no matter if you argue for my integration into the Survey Corps or not."

Erwin's eyes widened while his eyebrows raised slightly, "Miss Bellerose your crime wasn't even a major one. You were simply stealing from one of the vendors on the street correct?"

Evangeline turned to look at Erwin, "Yes, I was stealing food. The children on the streets are unable to fend for themselves like I am so I decided to help out. I had done it previous times and even took precautions to make sure I always took from a different vendor that was over stocked, I never went on the same day either."

"And why go to all that trouble?" Erwin asked slightly taken aback by Evangeline's intelligence.

"It's so she wouldn't be caught easily. Most are too stupid to notice a pattern when stealing or being stolen from frequently, but those that do can use it to pin point and plan a trap for the next time thieves come around," Levi explained, his steel-grey eyes fixed on the girl before him.

The girl nodded in confirmation, "It also doesn't help that I'm a "wanted murderer", though I was framed, I have been dubbed "mentally unstable" and a "danger to society" although I am perfectly fine."

"The reports have you classified as a serial killer hunting on the streets of the underground and in wall Sina."

She rolled her eyes, "If you think I was the one that killed that M.P. then you are way off the mark. And I don't kill unless I get attacked first."

"So there was an M.P. killed?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "He was drunk so he was perfect pickings for underground thugs. I was getting the usual trouble from the horny dogs when the M.P. came into the picture. The small group of guys trying to force themselves onto me ended up getting into a scat with the M.P. who also wanted some action. When things started to get too out of hand one of the guys pulled out a knife and the M.P. ended up shooting one of the members. The sound woke up the entire street and just before the other M.P.s arrived the drunk one was stabbed and died almost instantly. The last two thugs fled and I was left to shoulder the blame as the soldiers came running. I ran and managed to hide in a nearby alleyway before making it back home."

"You don't sound like the threat they are making you out to be," Levi scoffed.

"I said I never kill unless I have to, severely injure is something else entirely," she replied in an equally scathing tone.

"You have hand-to-hand combat skills?" Erwin asked with a light in his blue eyes.

Evangeline nodded with a smirk, "I'm probably better than most cadets. I have knowledge using 3DMG and can handle swords."

"You could be a great help to humanity Miss Bellerose."

"I thought my skill sets were listed in the report?" Evangeline rolled her eyes, "I didn't choose to be captured by those pigs. If I had my way I would have joined the Survey Corps long ago but it wasn't in the cards..."

"You wish to join us?"

"I thought that was obvious," the girl remarked playfully, "I have no intentions of dying now, I have much to do and many secrets to uncover. I may be prepared to die but that is how we Belleroses were raised. If given the chance I wish to help humanity reach victory, the titans will pay with their lives."

"That's a good answer," Erwin smiled faintly, "Get some rest, we will see you at the trial tomorrow."

The girl rolled her eyes before nodding, "Goodbye you two...I wish you luck," She laid down on the cold stone before her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing evened out.

The two men spared one last glance at the girl before making a quiet exit. They did not speak a word as they traveled back to HQ. As the men walked in step down the empty hallways Erwin was the one to break the silence.

"What are your thoughts Corporal?" The tall man looked down at the stoic form of his companion.

"About what? The fact that I will have another brat to take care of or the fact that you seem on pretty good terms with the criminal we are trying to save?" The short man scoffed without meeting the eyes of his superior.

The blonde commander rolled his blue eyes before replying, "It isn't like it seems Levi. You just aren't looking at the big picture. If all goes well, I will be appointing her as your second in command. I have a feeling she as a role to play in this war."

"What kind of role? The stupid brat seems pretty content with the idea of her death. What makes you think she will be able to pull through when needed?"

"You saw that look in her eyes, the passion and determination she holds is evident. If you don't believe me Levi then look after her, I'm sure the two of you will build a bond so strong not even death will be able to break it. Learn to trust each other, uncover each other's secrets, and become the best soldiers humanity has ever known."

Steel grey eyes met deep blue hues, "You are putting your faith into not one but now two known criminals in order to aid the freedom of humanity...you truly are reckless..." The short man turned to leave so he could rest for the trial, "But I'll trust your judgment..."

As the two men separated for the night similar thoughts floated through their minds until seep consumed them, all that was left was the trial. If they won, it would mean a new ray of hope for humanity as well as a new much needed ally.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day Evangeline awoke to the sound of metal scraping against stone as the heavy doors to her prison cell were opened. Her pastel eyes looked up at the two men wearing military police uniforms with boredom while the men continually made snide or inappropriate comments when unlocking her chains and placing her in handcuffs. They pushed her roughly out of her cell and down a long corridor, past many other small hallways and up a long flight of stairs before coming to an abrupt stop in front of a large wooden door.

"I can't wait to see you dead," one officer spoke smugly as he pushed her into the courtroom. She rolled her eyes at the comment before resuming her bored expression.

All eyes widened slightly as they took in the sight of the frail looking girl being harshly pushed to the front of the room. Members of the Survey Corps stood off to the right while members of the Military Police took their place over by the left. The rest that filled the room were composed of merchants, preachers, cadets, and other people that felt the need to witness the trial. Evangeline was forced onto her knees with her arms restrained in the middle of the room, merely glancing at the judge waiting patiently.

"Today's trial decides the fate of Miss Evangeline Bellerose, accused of serial murder, countless stolen property charges, and evasion of the Military Police. I, Darius Zackly, will be judging this session," The judge spoke calmly, "I ask that each side state their propositions and reasoning clearly while providing any evidence ad information that will impact the decision. I will allow the Military Police to speak first."

The leader of the Military Police, Nile Dok, stepped forward to speak, "It is plain to see that it's a menace to society. On behalf of myself, the members of my branch, and the family of the member she murdered in cold blood I propose that she be put to death immediately."

Most in the court seemed to nod in agreement, but Evangeline didn't pay any attention to their mumbled accusations and gossip. She continued to look at the judge with a pleasant and calm expression, even going a far as to smile softly. Judge Zackly found her demeanor interesting, wasn't she frightened of what might happen?

Erwin stepped forward, "We believe Miss Bellerose could be of great use to humanity, we wish to utilize her skills under military influence in order to create another capable and powerful soldier like Corporal Levi himself. Her file states she has extensive training in hand to hand combat as well as skills concerning the 3DMG." These facts also seemed to be taken into consideration, after all in this war against the titans humanity needed more soldiers like Humanity's Strongest.

Nile scoffed, "Why bother taking in another reject of society? What makes you think the heathen will listen to orders? It could turn on you and the rest of humanity, once it's trained it will know our weaknesses! We can't afford the risk!" He pointed at Evangeline in disgust. She turned to look a him blankly, he flinched at her clear gaze. "B-Besides, just because your training worked on Corporal Levi doesn't mean it will work on this one! She is just a mentally unstable little girl who would be better off disappearing."

Evangeline returned her attention to the judge once more, the court silent as Dok's words were pondered. She shifted her position while the guards took her actions as hostile, before anyone could react they began beating the girl. Members of the court cried out in protest while some members had to be restrained by their fellow soldiers. A certain corporal, who currently was fighting to keep his usual mask of indifference, clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. Minutes that seemed like hours passed before the relentless assault finally ended, the court silenced as they heard the labored breaths of the delicate girl. Soft coughing grew louder as blood spilled from her nose and mouth staining the tiled floors.

"Pathetic..." she muttered to herself, "Is this enough!?" her soft voice rasped to the crowd, "Is the sight of my blood, red just like yours, enough to convince you all that I am a human being just like the rest of you!?" her voice grew stronger the more she spoke, "Or are all of you just spineless cowards too blinded by fear to notice the most obvious facts?"

Levi smirked, his fists relaxing when she began to berate the men, maybe the brat was stronger than he originally thought. Judge Zackly's eyes seemed to brighten with interest, the young woman before him was strong willed and determined, certainly more human than the men that had harmed her. Nile grew angry and signaled his armed men, they pointed their weapons at the girl causing an uproar in the courtroom.

What shocked those there was not the fact that she was being threatened unfairly or the fact that the judge did nothing to stop what was happening, no, it was her reaction that had caused them to go silent.

Evangeline, with no trace of fear or distress, began to laugh. It was a cold and harsh sound, yet it still managed to captivate and enchant those present, "Do you honestly believe I care if you kill me now? If I die here then I pray for humanity's survival."

"You truly have no regard for your own life Miss Bellerose? If you do not care what happens to you then I find it hard to believe you will be able to aid your fellow soldiers..." Judge Zackly addressed Evangeline with a curious gaze.

"While it is true that self preservation is human nature if given the choice I will sacrifice my single life for the good of the many. I will follow the path given to me without complaint because in the end we are all born to die, we just choose the speed."

"You are a quite an intelligent girl with a good head on your shoulders, but I am a bit confused on your thoughts. How are you able to stay so calm in this situation? As you said yourself, you choose your own fate but surely this is not the path you wanted. What went through your mind as you committed your crimes?"

"I am able to stay calm because I know I did nothing wrong, even so you and your people present today that wish to have me put to death think otherwise. I stole to survive and even then it was from those that had too much, most of the time I gave it to the children orphaned and abandoned. The murders you speak of are nothing but fabricated lies created to scare and frame myself in order to make the guilt easier. Killing an innocent is much more difficult to live with than killing a renowned criminal. I did not even kill the Military Police soldier, that was the work of another gang that tried to molest me. I am assuming hat they just overlooked the second body or assumed I killed that one as well. I hid from them because I knew they wouldn't bother with a trial." Evangeline was patient and calm as she explained her situation, in the end no one was able to doubt her words.

"I see..."

"Your honor, you can't possibly be considering this criminal's words as the truth, can you!?" Nile Dok seemed desperate as he pleaded with the judge.

Evangeline glared with contempt at the male, "Shut up! You are starting to whine more than a woman on her period."

"How dare you-"

"I don't need to hear another word from your pathetic lying mouth! I find you utterly disgusting and wish to never have had the displeasure of coming into contact with cruel, greedy, and selfish man such as yourself!" Evangeline growled making the man in question quake with visible fear, "Let me make this clear to whomever doubts me, even when I am faced with no other option than to die, I will fight if it means I can protect another and help humanity live longer. I refuse to be a burden to those who live now and I refuse to sit back and be a coward! I will live and fight for humanity and all those who lost their lives to those beasts! My death will not be an unnecessary one!" she looked up and her pale rose hued eyes met ash irises while she continued to speak boldly, "Even of all of you refuse to stand by my side as comrades, know that I will never abandon you. You an scorn my very existence for all I care, but I will still give my all to protect what matters. I am not the enemy...even f you treat me like one..." The members of the Survey Corps smiled at the girls passion and devotion towards the cause while the Military Police were too shocked to argue.

Judge Zackly nodded in agreement, "Wise words for one such as yourself, I look forward to seeing what you accomplish," he smiled approvingly at the girl, "I hereby grant custody of Miss Evangeline Bellerose to the Survey Corps along with full pardons for her crimes. Dismissed!" The judge nodded in goodbye before taking his leave.

All witnesses present began making their way out of the crowded room in waves. Levi's attention was only focused on the girl still cuffed to the floor. He took long strides despite his short stature in order to reach Evangeline, the other members of the Survey Corps trailing a bit behind. Her pale rose hues met clear silver as she looked up at Levi from her position, she gave an amused smile marred by the blood previously spilled.

"I guess I was wrong this time huh?"

Levi snorted at her comment before replying, "You're damn right," Levi unlatched her restraints before awkwardly continuing, "Not bad...for a brat..." she let out a soft giggle.

"I suppose so..." her features darkened slightly as she glared at the men that had beaten her, "Though I would have loved to give those military monstrosities a taste of their own medicine..." Evangeline gave a sigh as she moved her now free wrists.

The girl slowly rose to her feet as the other members of the Survey Corps reached her. Her polite smile wavered slightly as she began to sway on her feet. "Oi!" Levi quickly moved forward to catch and steady the girl before she could fully collapse on the floor, "Idiot, you better not faint..."

Evangeline smiled softly at Levi, "I'll try not to..."

Without thinking, Levi lifted Evangeline bridal style into his arms before walking off and down a hall. Evangeline let out a surprised yelp before looking at the man in question. Levi rolled his eyes before responding to her unasked question, "I'm taking you to an infirmary stupid. You took a beating and were bleeding a lot..."

Evangeline nodded and laid her head softly on his shoulder, "Okay..."

Levi rolled his eyes at her behavior before softly smirking...she wasn't so bad...for a brat.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet by now the chapter numbers are throwing you off ;)

"Oi..."

A faint voice sounded in her muddled mind.

"Wake up..."

It sounded oddly familiar.

"If you don't wake up soon I'm shoving you off the bed Bellerose!"

Evangeline's eyes opened slowly as she shifted to face the voice. When her vision cleared she saw an irritated Levi grumbling next to her side.

"It's about damn time! I still have to treat your wounds stupid..." his arms crossed while giving her a glare.

"My apologies," she rolled her eyes playfully while she sat up, she clutched her head, "Ugh, I have a headache...if I ever see those guys again I'm beating the shit out of them. I couldn't care less about a punishment so don't even start..." Levi smirked at the girl before him.

"You could probably just get by with cleaning duty, if you play your cards right with a valid reason..." Levi said as he went to go retrieve the medical supplies.

"Well that's good to hear-OUCH!" Levi, without warning, dabbed alcohol onto her open wounds to disinfect them. Levi just blinked with the same bored expression he always wore before continuing. Evangeline would hiss in pain every now and then until Levi was done.

"You whine too much..." Levi mumbled as he wrapped some of her wounds.

"Well maybe if you weren't so rough then I wouldn't be whining..." Evangeline stuck out her tongue childishly.

Levi rolled his eyes before flicking her in the forehead, "Tch, whatever brat, we have to go get your uniform..."

Evangeline sighed before following the man out the door. They walked down many halls while soldiers stopped to stare at the pair. A few men would whisper comments about Evangeline, causing the girl to shift closer to her steel-eyed and stoic companion.

"Oi, we're here." Evangeline looked up at Levi with a start, she was too lost in her own thoughts to hear what had been said. Levi let out an exasperated sigh before pointing to the door they stood in front of, "There are spare uniforms in there. Once we find your size then we can prepare more for you. For now just go in there and try to find something that fits, then we are getting you cleaned up...you're filthy..."

The way he said that word, almost as if he were talking about a Titan, made the rose eyed girl laugh slightly. Levi raised an eyebrow in question, but Evangeline dismissed it with a wave of her hand. She opened the door giving Levi one last look, before turning to find her new Survey Corps uniform.

She searched through countless jackets and pants trying to find the right pieces so that she wouldn't end up looking like a fool when she went to change later on. After minutes of searching she managed to find a jacket that fit and straps that would work with her body type.

"It's about time..." Levi grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the showers, "These are private quarters that we are using right now, make it quick. We have to leave soon..."

"Understood..." Evangeline nodded once before entering the pristine bathroom. She turned on the water and rid herself of the rags covering her body. The water running over her was cold, but it did its job and rid her of the filth that littered her skin and hair. She lathered soap through her long curled locks before rinsing, leaving behind pale snow hued hair. The dirt and grime flowed down the drain as she turned the water off and dried herself. Pale fair skin seemed to glow as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Evangeline looked with pale pink irises framed by thick lashes and sighed, "I knew I had gotten thinner...but I didn't think it was by this much," she looked with distaste at the state of her body, the faint outlines of her ribs could be seen, "I suppose once training starts I will have to make sure I eat as much as I can."

Evangeline looked at the pile of clothes neatly folded by the door, a pair of brown boots and a forest green cape bearing the Wings of Freedom sat atop the pile. She smiled slightly as she slipped into her underwear and began the process of dressing. She grabbed the white dress shirt that was neatly pressed and slipped her arms into it, buttoning it up until only her neck and collar bone were showing, revealing the necklace that was always around her neck. The thin silver chain held the crest of the Bellerose family, the Wings of Freedom with a pale pink crystal rose in front of it. She slid into the tight white pants and tucked her blouse in before wrapping the brown sash around her waist and securing it with the belt. Evangeline took one look at the straps and knew she wouldn't be able to put them on herself since it had been a long time since she last used the 3DMG.

She grabbed the last bits of clothing before making her way out to Levi. He took one look at her and rolled his eyes, "You took that long and still aren't dressed? What were you doing, taking a shit?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes at his comment, "No Levi, I need help with the straps." She held them up with a blank look matching Levi's, causing the man to bite back a sarcastic remark.

"Tch." was all he said before he walked over to Evangeline and took the harness from her. He crouched down in front of Evangeline's feet and slipped the straps over her legs in one swift motion, tightening each respective buckle until they were secure. He then took the other half of the harness and slipped it over her shoulders like a vest, buckling the harness to her belt and then securing the strap on her chest. Once he was finished Evangeline slid into her boots and jacket.

Levi turned to leave after motioning with a quick jerk of his head towards the door. Evangeline followed quietly, the silent companionship was comforting in a strange way. She decided then that Levi was a nice person, despite his brash personality, in the moments they have interacted he was at least attempting to be civil. She smiled slightly as they continued through the halls, getting to know him better might be the key to their relationship. In Evangeline's eyes, Levi seemed closed off and lonely, if she could slip past his walls maybe...just maybe friendship could grow.

Before she knew it, they were outside, "Oi. Did you hear a word I said?" Levi's sharp annoyed tone cut through her thoughts, startling her. Evangeline met his gaze sheepishly while shaking her head, Levi sighed before rolling his eyes, "Tch, figures. Pay attention I hate repeating myself. We only have one horse since we didn't have enough time to send for another. Erwin left earlier so by the time we get back to HQ he will most likely be in his office, we will talk to him then and get you situated. Get on."

She nodded quietly before swinging a leg up and over to mount the horse, her arms wrapped around Levi automatically as they began their journey back to HQ.


End file.
